


Home in Time for Tea?

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Injury, Jemma as captain marvel because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she wasn't home, that's when he started to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home in Time for Tea?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for Sarah who is the Pietro to my Wanda  
> And Kirsten who is the Kate to my Clint  
> I love you guys

“Promise me you’ll be safe,” Fitz whispered in to her ear, stroking her hair. “Promise me you’ll be safe Jems.”

She nodded into his chest, “I promise.”

He kissed her forehead. “Peggy will be made if you miss Spaghetti night.”

Jemma pulled away, laughing, “She gets that of you, you know?”

Fitz just shook his head, “What’s wrong with pasta?”

Jemma just looked at her husband, knowing that hidden behind this exterior, there was great sadness. He was scared to lose her again. He had almost lost her so many times, and she had almost lost him so many times, that he didn’t know what he’d do if he lost her. “Where is the Monkey anyway?” she asked.

Just then, Peggy came running into the room, drawing in her hand. “Do you have to go to work?” she asked her mother.

Jemma, now crouching down to her daughter’s level and pulling her into a hug, nodded. “Sorry, but I have to but aren’t you making dinner with daddy tonight?”

Peggy nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! Basghetti!”

Jemma laughed at her daughter’s pronunciation of Spaghetti. “Yeah, you and daddy make that for when mummy comes home from the labs? Yeah?”

Peggy replied with a nod and a kiss on her mother’s cheek. “Now, go wash your hands for daddy and mummy will be home soon.”

Peggy bounded off with a nod, her artwork fluttering out of her hands; a butterfly.

“I’m surprised she got the artist gene,” Fitz commented, looking over his wife’s shoulder.

“Really?” Jemma was surprised at this, “I though she got that off you.”

Fitz shook his head, before resting it on his wife’s shoulder. “Nah, she couldn’t have got it off me.”

“Leopold Fitz,” she said, ignoring his cringe at his name, “You are an amazing artist and I refuse to believe otherwise.”

He nodded, before spinning her around. “What is it today?” he asked, changing the topic, though not wanting to. He had to know where she would be tonight.

“Break in at Roxxon labs. I have to stop it.”

He nodded. “Is Skye going…” he trailed off, realising that Skye was still out of the field.

She shook her head, a sad smile gracing her face. “It’s just two teens, no big deal.”

He kissed her forehead. “Please be careful.”

She nodded once again in his chest. “I will.”

***

When she wasn’t home in time for pasta, he started to worry, but a text from her reassured him, but only slightly, saying that the two teens had barricaded themselves in the lab, and weren’t listening to any demands, and that they weren’t going to try anything just yet, they were giving it more time.

“Why is mummy late?” Peggy asked, her fork spinning Spaghetti around aimlessly.

“The experiment is taking longer than planned. She’ll be home soon. We’ll leave her some pasta yeah?”

Peggy nodded at this but it was unable to bring any twinkle of joy to the sadness that resided in her big blue eyes.

***

“How can you get so much pasta in your hair?” he asked his daughter, who only laughed while her father continued to brush pasta sauce out of her brown curls.

There was a knock on the door, then someone shouting up into the house. “Fitz?”

It was Skye. “Upstairs,” he called down.

Skye was up stairs, and in the bedroom, watching the scene unfold in front of her. “What?” was all she could ask.

“I got pasta in my hair!” Peggy said, smiled spread across her face, one that was exactly like her mothers.

“Yeah,” Skye said, gaze now moving to Fitz. “Yeah, yeah, I can see that. What is your daddy doing?”

“Trying to brush it out,” Fitz replied, letting go of the hairbrush, which was now stuck in her hair. “Seriously?” he exclaimed more to the brush than to anyone.

“Listen, Fitz, let me deal with this. I know this, have you done the dishes?”

“Yeah,” he replied.

“Then set up the blanket fort, it’s a Disney night. Jemma’s working late. So I thought I’d come over.”

Peggy beamed up at the woman who she called Auntie. “Tank you Skye.”

“Losing your teeth?” Skye asked, noticing the lisp that the young girl had. “Tooth fairy visiting?”

Peggy nodded, showing her teeth to Skye, and noticed that one of her top teeth was missing. “My first and this one,” she wobbled the bottom one to show her point, “will fall out in a couple of days, according to mummy!”

“Wow.”

Peggy nodded. “Will you get this out?”

“The sauce?”

Peggy nodded.

“Yeah!” She turned to Fitz. “Go on, set up the blanket fort!”

***

She still wasn’t home when they started their second film at 7:30 that evening; Lilo and Stitch. Skye flung the first DVD case to the side, Mulan, before settling down in the blanket fort again, Peggy in the middle of them. Night had fallen and the fairy lights draped in the blanket fort had been switched on when there was a bang on the door, startling all three of them.

There was another bang on the door. Someone trying to force down the handle. “Who’s that?” Peggy asked, panic evident in her voice.

“I don’t know,” Skye said, standing up and lifting Peggy out of the fort. “But we’re going to go upstairs while daddy goes to see OK?”

Peggy nodded, burying her face in Skye’s shoulder as she rushed her niece up the stairs and Fitz walked cautiously to the door, well aware that he was defenceless.

He waited until he heard the bedroom door close before opening the front one. And what he saw caused his breath to catch.

“Jems,” he whispered, finding her sprawled across the front steps, having tried and failed to open the white door, now streaked with blood her blood.

“Leo.”

***

He carried her into the house, her face pale and lips ruby red with her blood. Her hands feebly clutched at her side, trying to stop the bleeding. “Sorry,” she gasped, burying her face in his chest.

“Don’t you ever be sorry about getting hurt,” he told her, setting her down on the dining room table and reaching for the first aid kit they kept in the cupboard, knowing it would not be good enough. She needed medical care, proper, professional. Not a first aid kit full of colourful plasters to patch up a five year old when they fell over.

“I need to call May,” he asked, her, pressing the bandage into her side. “Ok?”

Jemma nodded, her eyelids fluttering closed.

“Jems?” he asked. “Jemma?”

She didn’t reply.

***  
He sat by her bed, back at the Playground, Peggy on his lap. She was asleep, not understanding why he was so worried. All he had told her was that mummy wasn’t well and needed to sleep/

How could he tell his daughter that she was on the brink of death? So they sat there together, both awake and asleep for five days.

When her eyes fluttered open, Fitz was asleep this time and Peggy was on the floor of the hospital room, drawing. When she heard her mother gasp, she was up as quick as she could be and by her mother’s side. She cocked her head as she looked at her mother. “You Ok?” was all she could think of.

Jemma looked over, smiling at her daughter. “Yeah, mummy wasn’t feeling well.” She patted the bed beside her and Peggy curled up beside her, resting her head on her mother’s chest. Peggy closed her eyes and fell asleep, a trait she picked up from her father, falling asleep so easily.

Jemma didn’t know how long she spent there, simply stroking her daughter’s hair, glad that she was able to just do this.

Fitz shifted then woke up, relief flooding his face at seeing his wife awake. “Jems,” he breathed, “You’re…” he couldn’t finish, he simply leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, and stroking her hair, glad he was able to do that.

***

When the two teens had left the lab, they weren’t going down without a fight. They had stabbed her, in the side before trying to run for it but the back agents at the door had caught them, and they were now in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, most of their aspirations for the future, gone.

It was another two months before Jemma was able to go home, and when she did the first thing she did was go out to their back garden and feel the warmth of the sun on her face and the grass between her twos, still covered in early morning dew.  Fitz brought her a cup of tea as she watched Peggy run around, glad to be able to stretch her legs. Fitz wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close.

“We need to talk about this… About your crime fighting Jems,” he said, resting his head on top of hers.

“I can’t do it anymore. Not when I could lose you. Not when I could lose Peggy. Plus I won’t fit into the outfit anymore.”

He spun her around, causing her to gasp then to giggle. “No,” he whispered, shocked and pleasantly surprised.

She nodded. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I basically think that Jemma would be a great Captain Marvel.  
> Marvel owns all


End file.
